You're Here, Aren't You?
by saraheiyo
Summary: You finally came back." Sometimes, love is all we need to survive. Nothing more, nothing less.


I look at her adoringly. I love her so much. I know that she loves me too. That is why I am never sad. Never. I am always happy. Yes. I am always happy.

"Troy? Troy? Please pay attention in class." sighed Ms. Kristine tiredly.

I look at Ms. Kristine. She is wearing a flowery dress today. She looks hideous in it. Only Gabriella can pull of a dress like this. My dear Gabriella, I love her so much. I look lovingly at Gabriella again before looking at the blackboard, pretending to listen to Ms Kristine with interest as she drone on and on about Shakespeare and how we should all love him. Talking about love, I look back at Gabriella. I just love her so much.

Just as I get lost in Gabriella's mocha brown eyes again, the bell rings. Dreamily, I stand up, hold her hand, and contentedly walk out of class. I never hang out with Chris, my best friend, anymore. I do not need anyone. I just need Gabriella. Gabriella, on the other hand, loves Annabel like her own sister. I do not understand why Annabel does not want to hang out with her anymore. I tried asking her once, but Annabel just shook her head sadly and walked away.

I hold Gabriella's hand and go to my locker. I have to put my books in my locker before going home. On the way there, a junior nearly crashes into Gabriella. Everyone seems to always miss Gabriella nowadays. I fling myself over to Gabriella to protect her in the nick of time. That stupid junior crashes into me instead. I spin around and shout at him about being blind and stupid. For some reason, the junior look at me as if I am crazy and is about to say something when Chris comes to his rescue. He asks the boy to apologise. Then, he quickly spins the boy around and guides him away.

Never in my life have I seen Chris so helpful. Usually, he will enjoy scaring that dunderhead. Come to think of it, he has been stirring everyone away when I am about to scream at them for nearly hurting Gabriella. Of course, they have never hurt her. I would not allow it. Taking a deep breath to cool down my anger, I take Gabriella's hand and guide her to my locker. She shares her locker with me now. I do not mind. It is not as if she puts anything inside anyway. For some reason, she does not bring books to classes anymore. I do not ask. After all, I respect her privacy.

Looking at her again, my heart glows. I just love her so so much. I lean in and kiss her chastely on the lips. She smells like vanilla. I love that smell. I love her. I bring her to my car. I open the passenger door like a gentleman would and get into the car myself. I drive the car carefully and slowly. After all, Gabriella does not like fast cars. She likes slow and steady. I put one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Gabriella's hand. I smile at her and turn on her favourite music, Release Me by Anges Carlson.

I love Gabriella. I really do, you know. I love her naturally curly black hair. I love her sweet laughter. I love her wonderful voice. I love her hypnotizing brown mocha eyes. I just really love her.

I drive until we reach my house. Gabriella always stays in my house. She has been since a few months back. I bring her into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I look in the refrigerator and I find lasagna, Gabriella's favourite. I take it out and heat it with the microwave. While I am waiting for the lasagna, I lean against the counter in the kitchen and stare at Gabriella.

She looks so peaceful, so surreal. Sometimes, I am so afraid that if I touch her, she will disappear. But I know she will not, because she loves me too. I am so enthralled by Gabriella that I do not notice the car outside my house.

"Troy?"

My mom is home. She works part time in a grocery store now. Last time, she used to work for a company selling perfumes. So, my mom always had free perfumes. It was my first gift to Gabriella. I gave her a perfume that smelled like vanilla. It has been her favourite perfume since. For some reason, my mom suddenly quit her job and opt for a part time job in the grocery store nearby. I do not ask why. I do not need to. All I need is Gabriella.

"Hi mom. I am just taking Gabriella up to my room to eat your lasagna. Thanks for making them."

"Troy…" My mom calls me apprehensively.

"Yes, mom?" I call out warily. I know what is she going to say.

"Troy, it has been six months already. Will you please accept it?"

I look at my mother. She looks despaired. So do I. We have this conversation everyday. It has already become a routine for us. My mom knows what I am about to do next. I clamp my hands onto Gabriella's ears and rushes her upstairs into my room. I am furious.

How dare my mother talk about Gabriella like that in front of her? The nerve of her! I slam my door and double lock it. I do not need my mom to barge into my room uninvited. Slowly, I bring Gabriella to the bed and she sits on it with her back leaning against the headboard. I sit beside her and begin talking to her, telling her the things we are going to do tomorrow to celebrate our fourth anniversary together. My anger simmers down considerably after talking to her.

Just outside Troy's bedroom window is Troy's nine years old neighbour's bedroom. He has just come back from school and is looking for Troy to play basketball with through his window. The scenario he sees confuses him immensely. He has been seeing the same scenario in Troy's bedroom since six months ago. He calls his mom up in hope that she will explain it to him.

Mrs. Smith goes up to her son's room to see what her inquisitive son wants. She goes into the bedroom and stares at her son's posters. Mozart, Beethoven, Luciano Pavarotti and the Celtic Women. She smiles fondly at her son for his great interest in classical music. She is so proud of him.

Her son points to the direction of his window. Mrs. Smith's head snap to the direction and smiles sadly at her son and tells her son to complete his homework before running off to play. Eddie is confused as to why his mom will not explain the puzzling situation.

Troy on the other hand, is busy playing scrabble with Gabriella, her favourite game. They are laughing hysterically and having so much fun. That night, they fall asleep on the floor with scrabble in their hands.

The next morning, Troy's mom knocks on his door. It is five in the morning. They have a long journey to go. Troy is reluctant to follow his mom as he already have plans with Gabriella. However, after much persuasion, he decides to follow and brings Gabriella with him.

The duration of the journey is five hours long. Mrs. Bolton drives while Troy and Gabriella sits behind talking and giggling softly. Mrs. Bolton looks at the rear mirror and frowns. This has got to stop, she thinks. For the rest of the journey, Mrs. Bolton contemplates on how to break the news to Troy. Finally, they reach their destination.

It is a gorgeous cemetery. Birds are chirping happily and many beautiful flowers are seen growing on the graveyard. The scenery is picturesque. It is Gabriella's wish to be buried here when her time is up, Troy says.

Mrs. Bolton stares at her son and brought him to a gravestone adorned with white lilies. Troy looks at the name carved on the gravestone and gasps in surprise.

"Mom, this girl has the same name and birthday as Gabriella." He says in shock.

"Because it is her," replies Mrs. Bolton.

He points to Gabriella beside him. "Mom, she is right beside me."

He turns to Gabriella and is stun when she is no where to be seen. "Where did Gabriella go?"

Realising that he is unable to see Gabriella anymore, Mrs. Bolton quickly explain to him, hoping that he will finally understand and most of all, accept it. "It is Gabriella's birthday," she begins.

"You wanted to surprise her with a picnic lunch. I remember seeing you slave over the kitchen to make her favourite lasagna and sandwiches. You were so excited. You were singing all the time." Troy smiled fondly at the memory.

"You had finished preparing and was getting ready to fetch Gabriella. You received a phone call from the hospital saying that Gabriella had met an accident and was now at the Emergency Unit. They called you as you were the first one on speed dial. You refused to believe them, saying that Gabriella was currently at her house waiting for you to pick her up.

To prove it, you went to Gabriella's house and she did come out. Then you called the hospital to confirm 'Gabriella's' presence. The hospital staff was baffled. Then, you brought 'Gabriella' for picnic, staying out until two in the morning. In reality, Gabriella was in the hospital, waiting for you to go to her. After struggling to stay alive for the entire day in hope that you will come, she finally lost the battle. Before breathing out for the last time, she asked her mom to tell you that she loves you a lot.

Her mom was devastated. You did not even visit her, even when you were the only person she needed. You did even turn up for her funeral here, opting to instead spend time with 'Gabriella' in the arcade. I have been trying to tell you this for months, but you just would not listen."

"That is not true," Troy shouts. He refuses to believe his Gabriella is gone. Dead. Passed on. He desperately begins searching for her frantically, trying to prove his mother wrong. He searches high and low in the entire cemetery compound, unable to believe that Gabriella would just walk away without telling him. He ends up right where he started. In front of the other Gabriella's gravestone.

Mrs. Bolton cannot not believe that Troy still unable to understand and accept the fact that Gabriella is already gone. Dead. Passed on. She tried the last approach, hoping and praying that it will work this time.

"Troy, read Gabriella's gravestone."

Gabriella

_1992 - 2009_

_Loved by all. Especially her boyfriend and soulmate Troy _Bolton_._

_R.I.P_

He reads it out aloud and stops abruptly. Suddenly, the truth and reality starts crashing down onto him. It is not possible. It cannot be. He falls to the ground, staring at the gravestone. He still refuses to believe that his Gabriella will forever be gone. She is not dead. She is still alive. Somewhere out there. He will find her one day.

_Fifteen years later…_

Troy opens the door to his miniscule apartment. He dumps his shoes and bag beside the door before throwing himself on the sofa. He is exhausted from his nine to five job. It is tedious. Suddenly, he hears the fridge being opened. He creeps into the kitchen, expecting to find a food stealer, but instead what he sees shocks him to the core. Gabriella eating his leftover lasagna on the counter top.

He smiles. "You finally came back."


End file.
